Manos frías
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Cuando a pesar de estar desmayándose a causa de la fiebre, Kirishima no pierde el optimismo, el sentido del humor, y las ganas de estar abrazado a su Katsuki / Drabble / KiriBaku


_Disclaimer: BNH es propiedad de Horikoshi-sensei_

.

* * *

 **Manos frías**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Estás en el límite de la temperatura normal —informa Recovery girl—. Solo toma tu medicina y anda a descansar.

Kirishima tal vez debería mencionar que ve borroso y le duele la espalda, pero no lo dice.

—¿Tienes quién te acompañe a los dormitorios?

—Sí...

—Está bien, si te sientes peor no dudes en venir a verme.

Solo a Kirishima se le ocurre enfermarse en el inicio de la semana de exámenes finales, lo cual es bastante estúpido, es lo que piensa cuando sale de la enfermería y se va a la entrada del edificio de la escuela. Que lo acompañan sus amigos no es mentira, pues están ahí esperándolo en las escaleras de la entrada.

—Hey, ¿cómo te encuentras? —pregunta Kaminari.

—No tan mal —miente él, cabizbajo. Siente la mirada acusadora de su novio por lo cual se apresura a agregar—. Solo necesito descansar y estaré como nuevo.

—Entonces vamos ya —dice Ashido empezando a bajar.

Sin embargo, Kirishima da un paso y siente que su cuerpo ya no le responde, por lo que ya no llega a pisar bien el siguiente escalón y comienza a caer hacia adelante. Escucha el chillido de Kaminari y Ashido, y se prepara el dolor. Claro que, nunca llega porque tiene a Bakugou a su lado, que lo sostiene del brazo y lo jala hacia su propio cuerpo, abrazándolo.

—No tan mal, claro —le espeta con tono molesto.

Kirishima se encorva y termina apoyando la cara en el pecho de Bakugou.

—Perdón...

—Amigo, te ves fatal.

—Gracias, Kami.

—Oye Bakugou, necesitas ayuda para llevar a Kirishima a...

Sero no puede terminar lo que está diciendo pues Bakugou va y levanta a Kirishima en brazos y comienza a caminar.

—O puedes hacer eso —dice Sero, burlón. Ashido chilla y comienza a tomar fotos.

Kirishima se sentía morir hace poco pero ahora se siente ligeramente mejor.

—Oh, quizás debería casi desmayarme más seguido —canturrea, hundiendo la cara contra el cuello de Bakugou.

—No tendrías tanta suerte la próxima vez —dice Katsuki, pero aprieta el agarre en el brazo de Kirishima.

Recorren el camino hacia los dormitorios y Kirishima escucha los jadeos sorprendidos de varios estudiantes, así como los de sus compañeros cuando llegan a la residencia. Sus amigas sueltan suspiros enternecidos y Yaoyorozu se apresura terminar de servir el té que justo estaba preparando, y acompaña a Bakugou hasta el cuarto de Kirishima. Una vez allí, la chica los deja solos y Bakugou recuesta a su novio en la cama, dejando sus mochilas a un lado.

—Bien, ahora quítate la ropa.

Kirishima frunce el rostro.

—Bakugou-san, ¿vas a aprovechar que mi cuerpo está débil para abusar de mí?

—¡Me refiero a que te pongas el pijama, estúpido! —exclama Bakugou lanzándole ropa en la cara—. Ni siquiera cuando te estás muriendo en fiebre pierdes ese estúpido sentido del humor.

Kirishima ríe, y se sienta sobre la cama, comenzando a quitarse el uniforme, tirando del suéter y la camisa por la cabeza en vez de desabotonarlos. Hace eso para luego no demorarse tanto en las mañanas al cambiarse. Como Bakugou ve que está luchando largo rato con su ropa, decide ayudarlo, levantando las ropas por encima de su espalda. Sus dedos rozan la piel de Kirishima y él se estremece.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Bakugou.

—Oh, nada es que, bueno, tus manos están un poco frías —responde Kirishima, sin ropa de cintura para arriba y hablando con temor a ofender a su novio.

Katsuki solo se sobresalta.

—Ah —suelta, apretando los puños a sus costados, mirando a otro lado. De repente frunce el ceño y va por su mochila—. Ya regreso.

Kirishima no tiene oportunidad de detenerlo cuando Bakugou ya ha salido del lugar.

Suspira, y continúa vistiéndose. Bebe el té que dejó Yaoyorozu junto con sus pastillas, sintiéndose cansado un poco después. Decide meterse en la cama, y para cuando se recuesta, Bakugou entra, con un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera gris.

—Hazme un espacio —le dice, apagando la luz de la habitación.

Kirishima no se queja cuando Bakugou se recuesta a su lado y lo aprisiona entre sus brazos. La cara de Eijirou ha quedado contra el pecho de su novio de nuevo.

—Perdón, no quise decir...

—Ya no importa.

Kirishima se acurruca más contra él.

—Puede que te enfermes.

—No importa.

Kirishima se remueve y busca una de las manos de Katsuki, y la lleva hasta su mejilla.

—Estás ardiendo... —le dice Katsuki contra la coronilla de la cabeza.

—No importa —asegura Kirishima, apretando la mano de su novio, con los ojos cerrados—. Ahora la temperatura está completamente bien.

Las manos de Katsuki se sienten frías contra la piel caliente de Kirishima. Lo cual, aunque no lo parezca, es bastante agradable. Kirishima duerme mejor de como lo ha estado haciendo en la última semana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: yo soy definitivamente la única persona que aprovecha que le da temperatura para cranearse un drabble de la OTP JAJA porque sí, ayer me dio fiebre y me sentía morir, y cuando tenía que descansar terminé escribiendo esto :I soy una causa perdida XD_

 _Oh, yo soy de las personas que piensan que Katsuki tiene usualmente las manos frías cuando no está usando su poder, así que aproveché este fic para meter un poco ese tema. Y, o_ _bviamente hay muchos fics de ellos donde alguno de los dos está enfermo, pero yo quería escribir una versión mía así, aunque fuera cortita._

 _Gracias por leer! Y poco comentar, si es que lo hacen :D nos leemos luego~_

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
